


hurricane

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: And there's a storm you're starting now.





	hurricane

Some people were hot like fire. 

Some people were solid like earth.

Some people were fickle like wind.

And some were cold like water. 

When two people of disparate elements such as fire and water were placed together, bad things would happen.

A storm was brewing in her eyes. She was hot and cold, fire and ice, in a way that perplexed him. He was all ice, all cold water. But she…she was hot ice and wondrous strange snow. 

The way she moved was all flowing and graceful like water but with a brittleness like ice. The deep darkness in her eye, however, was like a forest fire that consumed everything in its path. 

“I am fire. You are water. And there’s a storm you’re starting now.” 

With those words, they clashed. 


End file.
